Ep. 17: The New Hero Has Arrived
The New Hero Has Arrived is the seventeeneth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the start of a new saga introducing two new key players: Kou of the Howling New Star, who becomes the Dai warrior Kibaranger, as well as the child Gorma general Akomaru. Synopsis A wild, bratty boy is summoned by a mysterious voice to gain the power to become the sixth Dairanger as the Gorma forces gain a new leader in the form of Shadam's son. Plot On a rainy, thunderous night, the shrine where Byakkoshinken was placed remains still within the darkness. At Dairanger headquarters, Kaku meditates when he hears the voice of Guhon speaking to him via his Qi, stating that another Dairanger will soon be born; and they will be called "Kibaranger". However, the Gorma are aware of this and are making their move; thus Guhon advises him to protect the Byakkoshinken and allow for Kibaranger to be born before vanishing. The lightning strikes once again as the eyes of the tiger hilted sword glow, hitting a small store while speaking to a boy named Kou as he sleeps. The next morning, Kou is skateboarding through town telling others to get out of his way as he flies high in the air after nearly hitting a biker and then stealing a milkshake from lovebirds while tormenting them. Eventually, Kou arrives at Rin's apartment where he witnesses her for the first time, knowing her name as she asks what he wants; Kou then announces he'll be Rin's little brother starting today before grabbing onto her boobs, claiming they're small and creeping her out. Staring at her, Kou steals Rin's purse forcing her to give chase as he skates away; he then pulls out a key as Rin spies Shoji to help her catch the boy; he dares Kou to escape him but the boy leaps over him with his skateboard telling him to catch him if he can. At a nearby shrine, Kou abandons the purse as Shoji and Rin catch up with him wondering where he is as Rin is surprised nothing was taken. Kou spies the two searching as a voice tells him to return to Rin's place; Kou tells the voice to show him his face instead of just using telepathy but the voice tells him he wants to surprise the boy. Shoji eventually hears rustling thinking its' the thieving boy but a strange white protrusion with a face emerges from the trees before his leg is grabbed by a lock of hair and he's dragged and scared by a bizarre Gorma female, forcing him to crawl away! When Rin asks what's going on, he claims he saw ghosts as the three strange Gorma Minions emerge before him, yelling at them for tricking him. Shoji and Rin transform to fight the trio who refer to themselves as the Three Ladies of Hell: the leader (the humanoid) introducing herself as the eldest of the trio, Lady Ring; the one to her left (who stretched out her neck) her younger sister Lady Necklace and the one to her right (who attacked with her hair) the youngest, Lady Earring. Lady Ring declares the Sanmi Ittaiken, which has her sisters leap over her arms kicking Tenmaranger and Hououranger before she attacks leaping over her sisters! The trio then pull out their blades forcing the Dairanger to use their Dairen Rods but with the Three Ladies crushing them. The mystery voice introduces Kou to the Gorma before being distracted by a rickshaw arriving with two more Gorma: General Tenpou, an older male; and a boy named Akomaru. The Three Ladies continue to fight as the other Dairanger arrive with Shishiranger shooting them with the Dai Buster before Akomaru fires an arrow into the air, breaking the Three Ladies' dimension! The Three Ladies soon turn into beautiful human forms as Lady Ring asks to postpone their battle; the trio stating as long as the Three Ladies exist, they won't allow for Kibaranger's birth, surprising Rin of it's existence. Tenpou and Akomaru continue to ride by until Kou spots them, the boy seeing the boy in white as the general wonders if anything is the matter; the Gorma boy saying there isn't and there is nothing before the two continue to ride on. The voice guiding Kou tells him to not let the Gorma stop him telling him to follow his destiny and pull the Byakkoshinken to become Kibaranger! At Dairanger headquarters, the Dairanger question Kaku about the new Dairanger, the leader confirming Guhon's words and revealing him as Kibaranger; confirming why the Three Ladies were there. Shoji feels happy there will be a new Dairanger while Rin and Kazu wonder who they'll be. Kaku states the team must find and protect the Byakkoshinken immediately. At another temple, Shadam stares at scorn at Akomaru and the Three Ladies; Tenpou wonders why he should be so rude to the boy stating that his son is merely paying him a visit and scoring his awful father while offering the boy candy, which he rejects. Tenpou states the Byakkoshinken must be found and the birth of Kibaranger must be stopped; and it is Akomaru who was entrusted with this job. Zydos and Gara wonder how the boy is able to handle this but Tenpou said that the Senate decided this; even as a child, Akomaru is skilled enough to handle the job. Tenpou soon leaves in the rickshaw with he and the Three Ladies also preparing to leave; but Shadam wonders what reason he has for standing in their way; his son replies that he was given up for adoption when he was born; and due to the abandonment, he considers himself General Tenpou's son and refuses to take orders from him, leading to him and his servants leaving. At Rin's apartment, Kou had torn the entire place apart in search of something discovering a bag which the voice confirms is what Guhon left for him prior to him drawing the Byakkoshinken. Looking at a pic of the other Dairanger, Kou feels excited he's about to be as strong as the Dairanger themselves as Rin arrives in the apartment, yelling at him for being there and merely breaking into her apartment! Wondering how he broke in, Kou reveals the keys he stole from Rin's purse making her realize that was what he stole while he wonders if Rin should keep her room neater while she yells he was the one who ruined it and forcing him to give the keys back to her and leave; only doing so after another grope and locking her out before the voice tells him to get to Byakkoshinken. Rin uses Qi power to unlock her apartment but sees the boy having leapt out with a rope and riding off, the girl yelling for him to return. On a rooftop, Akomaru checks on Lady Necklace who is doing long-distance spying, discovering the shrine with Byakkoshinken. Kou quickly rides on his skateboard with the voice telling him the Gorma had found it as Rin also rides after him. Kou enters the shrine, hiding once again in the brush before she discovers the Byakkoshinken in the stone; but is stopped from approaching by Lady Earring. Akomaru states the Dairanger shouldn't interfere as Rin transforms to fight back; shooting Lady Earring with her gun as the Three Ladies surround her, Rin fighting her them her Dairen Rod before being assaulted by their team attack. Kou panics seeing Rin under attack until Ryo kicks away Lady Ring as the other Dairanger arrive, Shoji stating they can't let them have a weapon that makes them as powerful as they are as the males transform. As the Dairanger fight, Kou wonders what he can do since he can't escape what he got himself into. However, the Byakkoshinken suddenly roars making the sky lightning striking everyone near the shrine as the voice tells him to go for the sword! The boy runs towards the stone amidst the storm; he shows some fear but then just grabs at the sword and pulls it out; being struck by lightning as the voice states that it's now free, being revealed to be Byakkoshinken itself speaking to him! It introduces itself stating to call him 'Byakko" and they'll be partners as he becomes Kibaranger. Telling him to pull the pouch from Rin's apartment, Kou attaches and uses his own Kiba Changer, using it's power to transform into an young adult/teenager form (since being a child would get him instantly captured) and becoming Kibaranger for the first time! As the sky clears, Byakko tells Kou to go wild as he leaps through the trees and flips through the shrine before being asked to use Qi, making him explode rocks while with kickback throwing him back as he pronounces himself as a Dairanger and the boy leaping around with his now young adult body! As Tenmaranger realizes he's there, Kibaranger leaps out of the woods as Byakko becomes Kibaranger's new voice, pronouncing himself as the "Howling New Star" while telling Akomaru and the Three Ladies to retreat, which they ultimately do as Kou laughs at his new power. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Notes *'Viewership': 7.8% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger *The song used in this episode, "Kaze no Senshi", will be used in a more prominent position in episode 33 *Just like Burai and his Dragon-Ranger powers in Zyuranger, Kou and his Kiba-Ranger powers premiered in episode seventeen of his respected series. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura